Today, due to development of information communication and Internet technology, businesses primarily conducted offline may be easily and rapidly processed online. For example, in financial institutions such as banks, etc., all deposit-related businesses may be processed online, and in public offices, an application for desired documents and a corresponding document issuance may be performed online.
However, the above described online financial services and online document application services need to be accompanied with a security system corresponding to the services.
As for a conventional security system technique, for example, in a case of a password scheme used in the financial institutions or game industry, a password may be easily hacked through a method in which a spyware recognizes a screen shot and a click of a mouse to capture generated coordinates, and an obtained result is transmitted to a server at a particular e-mail address.
Here, the spyware may designate a computer program that accesses and extracts personal information of browsers without users' consent or knowledge, and passes the information to the third party. For example, the spyware may be installed along with downloaded free software distributed in the Internet or personal computer (PC) communication.
Also, for example, a certificate scheme according to a conventional technique may cause high costs, and a certificate of the certificate scheme may need to be carried by a user. Further, the certificate stored in an e-mail box may be subjected to hacking.